


Spin The Bottle

by SuperCerulean



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Humor, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCerulean/pseuds/SuperCerulean
Summary: Your team of heroes and morally ambiguous villains is on a mission that requires all of you to work together. Of course, when you work hard you should play hard as well. Playing Spin the Bottle, however, was the last thing you expected you would be doing to relax. (Originally posted to my Tumblr)





	Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for requesting this! I hope you enjoy the finished product. <3  
> (Submitted by anonymous)

“Anybody know where the first aid kit is?” Your voice echoed against the walls of the unfinished night club. It had been about half an hour since you all had returned from your last mission and you were burned out, bruised and most definitely bleeding. Working in a team wasn’t normally your thing, but Red Hood had contacted you all asking for assistance on a case he was working on. It was rare for him to reach out and ask for help at all so your curiosity got the best of you. Jason contacted you first and over the course of a few days, you enlisted the help of Starfire, Cheshire and Green Lantern. Your first choice of Green Lantern was Jessica Cruz but she was off world, so you ended up calling Kyle Rayner instead. 

“I didn’t know we had one of those,” Kyle stated, coming out of the bathroom at the same time you were returning from changing out of your suit. There were a few side rooms where everyone could have some privacy, but the main room was where the majority of the club was being built. At the center of the room there was a bar that wrapped into a long circle with a long shelf in the center, creating a ring shape. Jason was standing behind the counter with his suir already removed and resting on the counter. He finished what he was doing with his helmet and disappeared behind the bar for a moment before retrieving the box with everyone’s medical supplies. Kori and Kyle didn’t use it as much, so it was mostly for you, Jason and Jade. 

“Thanks.” You hopped up onto the counter where the first aid was and set to work looking for what you needed. Your suit was mostly bulletproof, but you needed more flexibility in the material around your arms and legs so the armor was thinner there. Bullets usually couldn’t get all the way through, but they could still nick you from time to time. 

"Do you require assistance?” Starfire came to stand in front of the counter near where you sat, but you shook your head. 

“Probably not. Maybe if I have to bandage something.”

“If you’re not using the needle and thread, pass that to me,” Jason said. You heard Jade coming up beside you and joining you on the counter just as you slid the kit to Jason. 

“You know, when you invited me to come out here I thought we would be staying somewhere a little nicer than this,” Jade sighed. She looked at the piles of wood panelling and the skeletons of walls along the outer edges of the room with a disappointed glare.

"Well we’re kind of trying to be lowkey about this,” Jason replied. “The bathroom works and the lights still turn on, so it’s doing its job.” 

“I’d hate to see where you really live.” You stifled a laugh at Jade’s response while Jason stuck to stitching up his arm instead of responding. 

"This place may not be the most luxurious, but we can make it a little better,” Kyle started. “Let’s play a game?”

"Pass.”

"At least let me finish my suggestion before you reject it.” 

"Fine. What game do you want us to play?”

“Spin the bottle.”

“Hard pass.” Kyle burst out into laughter at your immediate reaction as you shook your head. “I expected you to say something a little more creative like strip poker or something.”

“I mean, we could do that too,” he said, still chuckling. 

"Now that’s where I draw the line,” Jason chimed in. He finished using the needle and thread and set to cleaning them off while Starfire helped you wrap bandage around your arm. 

“Okay, okay. We can just play spin the bottle,” Kyle responded.

“Spin the bottle is the most boring shit ever. It’s not even a game, all you do is take turns kissing people,” you said, frowning. 

"That sounds fun to me,” Jade grinned. You rolled your eyes at them, but you thought of an idea as you secured your bandage.

“Jason, pass me my bag,” you said suddenly. When he obliged, you retrieved the deck of cards you kept with you and shuffled them in your hands. “How about this: we play war and whoever has the highest card decides if they spin the bottle themselves or if the person with the lowest card spins it.”

“That sounds exciting,” Kori said. You looked at Kyle with expectant eyes and he nodded. 

"Sounds good to me.” He rummaged behind the bar for a minute before he popped back up with an empty bottle. He cleared the space on the counter between you and Jade and set the bottle down while you passed out everyone’s cards. On your count of three, everyone showed their cards.You thought your Jack might be the highest, but Kori ended up having a Queen. You weren’t the lowest card though, so you were at least grateful for that.

"I am the highest, right? Now I choose if I wish to spin the bottle or have someone else do it?”

“Yeah, and the person with the lowest card is…” you began, eyes landing on Jade.

“Me,” she replied. She didn’t seem very upset about it though.

“I think this time you will spin,” Kori decided. Jade shrugged and returned the card to you before she set the bottle spinning on the table. It passed over the small circle you all formed several times before it came to rest on Kyle.

“Of course the man who suggests this game is the first to participate,” you said laughing.

“This is team building,” he replied, smirking. He wasn’t very far away from jade in the first place so all he really needed to do was lean forward a bit. You were expecting them to do a quick peck or something but you were surprised to see them holding the kiss for quite a while.

“Do we all need to kiss for that long?” Kori asked, looking confused. Jade laughed when she saw your stricken expression and pushed Kyle away lightly on his chest.

“Well naturally we’re doing the fifteen second rule,” she replied simply.

“That wasn’t a rule we agreed on,” Jason said.

"It is now. Y/n got to make the card game rule so I get to make this one.” You scoffed at Jade’s logic but didn’t argue. You were going to end up kissing them anyway so it didn’t really matter how long it lasted. Plus, as much as you tried to play it off, you were really looking forward to kissing Jason. One of the reasons you decided to join the makeshift team in the first place was because he was the one who asked you. His personality could be extreme sometimes, but you found yourself drawn to it. Whenever you were together, you just clicked and it was hard to ignore the way it made you feel. If the opportunity to kiss him came up, you were damn sure going to take it.

“Fine,” Jason concedede, and you were back to dealing out the cards. This time, Kyle had the highest card and you ended up with the lowest.

“I’m definitely making you spin,” he said, looking at you with an amused face. 

“It was bound to happen eventually,” you replied nonchalantly. Wanting to get it over with, you spun the bottle a bit quicker than you needed to. It spun for a long time before it finally stopped right in front of Kori. 

You were hesitant at first to move, but Kori came to you. The kiss wasn’t anything too crazy and she paused a few times to laugh, but overall it was alright. You were worried it might be awkward, but thankfully you were able to relax and just have fun. Once your turn was over, you collected the cards and passed them out again. Jason’s card was the highest and once again, you had the lowest. 

"I haven’t had to participate yet, so I’ll let y/n take this one,” he said. You scoffed, really annoyed you had to go twice in a row, but still hoping it would land on him. You took the bottle and spun it with less force than your first time. As it started to slow down, you saw Jade move her hand into the bottle’s path and stop it right in front of Jason.

“Looks like you’re participating after all,” she said. You could kiss her for that interference, but you settled with laughing with Kyle and Kori. 

“Is stopping the bottle in the rules now too?” he he asked, looking more amused than upset.

“That was an accident! Plus, there’s no rules against stopping the bottle,” Jade retorted. 

“That’s kind of implied.” 

"How about this: you two play rock paper scissors and the winner has to initiate a kiss. If you tie, then you don’t have to kiss,” Kyle interjected. 

"I guess that’s fair,” Jason conceded. His eyes met yours, but Jade was quick to speak up. 

“And no conspiring! You have to cover your eyes to prevent cheating!" 

“That’s rich coming from you,” you mumbled, covering your eyes. Still, you followed the new rule and played the game. 

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” By the sound of everyone around you clapping, you knew the tie didn’t happen. 

“Damn,” you said once you opened your eyes. Jason chose scissors, losing to your rock. Were you actually disappointed that you won? Nope, that’s called acting. 

“Alright then, do your worst,” Jason said. He moved more into your space so you could reach him from your seat on the counter. You were kind of nervous about being too obvious that you really wanted to kiss him so you were tentative about putting your hands on his shoulders. With Jason standing so close and looking at you through the shadows of his eyelashes, your heart was beating practically out of your chest. Despite the erratic pounding of your heart in your ears, you closed the distance and kissed him.

Somewhere along the line, you forgot about the fifteen second rule and started to pull away from the kiss after a light peck. Before your lips had even detached from his, Jason was pressing closer to you. He rested one of his hands on the counter beside you and brought the other to your neck. He kept you from pulling away and trapped you in the mind blowing kiss. His lips were like calm waves washing over yours and receding only to return again. Trying to keep time in your head was impossible because you kept tripping over the numbers or forgetting to keep counting. Your count was definitely off, but you had some idea of when your time was up. This time when you pulled away, Jason didn’t stop you. He hovered in your space for a second or two before he remembered to move back to where he was standing before.

“We should play this more often. This is very fun,” Starfire chimed in. Her voice shook you from the stupor of the kiss and you were back to reality, laughing at her enthusiasm. 

“If I have to go again, this game is officially rigged,” you said, earning another round of laughter. Once every card was in the deck, you repeated the game. The next two rounds you were thankfully uninvolved so you got to watch the others and tease them for their kisses. Then, you ended up with the lowest card again and Jade got her revenge on you for all the teasing you were doing. This time it landed on Jason without any of them interfering.

After that last kiss, you were honestly hoping with all your heart that the bottle would land on him again. For this kiss, you jumped down from your seat on the counter and went to him. He leaned down and you were once again caught in another world just as dazzling as the first. His lips were gentle against yours, not pushing too far or getting too out of hand and you couldn’t help but wonder what kissing him would be like in a different situation. As sweet as the kiss was, you wanted more. You knew that wouldn’t happen, though. This was still just a game everyone was playing and Jason wasn’t about to shove his tongue down your throat in front of everyone. 

Once the fifteen seconds were over, Jason pulled away. He straightened back to standing and gave you a quick wink. You rolled your eyes, and returned to your seat on the bar. With the next round, Jason was the one spinning the bottle. You swore the gods, the universe, whoever was looking out for you because it landed on you again. 

“Wow you two are a lucky pair,” Jade grinned.

“There should be a penalty for kissing the same person twice,” Starfire added quickly before either of you moved.

“Good thinking, Star. Every time you kiss the same person in a row, you have to add fifteen seconds,” Jade added.

“I think this game has enough rules,” you replied. Acting. 

“Too bad, we all agree to it, so it’s in the rule book now,” Kyle responded. 

Jason sighed, but didn’t argue. He met you halfway with another kiss and rested his hands along the counter, much like the first time. Once again, he was very relaxed with the kiss and while you liked that he was being respectful, you also wanted him to take your breath away and leave you seeing stars. The extra fifteen seconds were nice though, and you took the extra time to brush your tongue against his bottom lip not-so accidentally. He seemed to respond to that, but before you knew it the time was up and he was pulling away again. This time, he hesitated a little longer when moving away from you .

The next round began and you were pretty sure you wouldn’t get to kiss him again. When everyone showed their cards, however, Jason ended up being the person with the highest card. He could see Kyle was about to say something resembling a new rule so he quickly shot him down. 

“No more fucking rules.”

“Fine, fine. Jason just pick who’s gonna spin.”

“I’ll go again,” he said simply. He tentatively spun the bottle and with each cycle you hoped it landed on you again. Three times in a row seemed like a lot though, so you really didn’t think it would. 

Then it did.

Jason had pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched the bottle spin across the counter. He seemed to freeze when it stopped on you again and you couldn’t help but gape at it. Then, when you looked up and met his gaze he released his hold on his lip.

“Fuck it.” You didn’t know what to say, but you soon found there was no time to even try to speak. His hands were in your hair and his lips were on yours in seconds. This kiss was way different. It was less controlled and more fiercely passionate. Instead of washing over you in waves, your entire body felt engulfed in flames. Nothing you imagined was even close to as amazing as the kiss was. He stood in front of you leaving no space between your bodies and his right hand dropped from your hair to your hip, pulling you even closer. You were completely taken aback by his sudden change in attitude and before you knew it his tongue was grazing your bottom lip. You gasped when you felt it and he was immediately pulling you even closer.

You couldn’t believe this was happening. You were deadass making out in front of everyone and Jason didn't give a fuck. Counting was absolutely out of the question because as soon as he lit your body on fire, you were just as lost as him. Your hands grasped on the front of his shirt and pulled him impossibly closer, kissing him back with as much fire as he was giving you. The others were saying something, but Jason’s attitude was contagious. Whatever was happening, it could wait. You honestly had no idea how long the two of you were kissing, but the sound of Jade whistling was what finally drew you apart.

“I’m glad you guys finally did something about all that tension, but we’re still in the middle of a game.”

“I think they’re done with the game,” Kori said, laughing. She took the bottle and the three of them moved to another spot on the counter t play, obviously teasing the two of you as they went. Though you were paying enough attention to stick your tongue out at them, Jason’s eyes hadn’t left your face. 

“I’m sorry,” he said once your attention was back on him. “I was trying not to lose control, but I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

“Yeah, it took you long enough,” you responded laughing. Jason smiled too, but now that he was finally able to kiss you the way he wanted to, he wasn’t about to stop.


End file.
